


Poor Life Choices

by MercurialMagpie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, M/M, Object Insertion, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMagpie/pseuds/MercurialMagpie
Summary: Harry just wanted a little alone time with his broom. He got a lot more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146
Collections: Cards Against Muggles Crack Fest





	Poor Life Choices

**Author's Note:**

> This is... well, among other things, a really bad idea. Don't put things up your butt, kids, not unless they're designed for that (or the body parts of other consenting adults). That's how injuries (and/or embarrassing ER/A&R visits) happen.  
> Mind the tags! This IS a school years story.  
> Also, I tried to put an image of the prompt here, but all I got was a "broken link" image, so you can find it at https://thenextromana.tumblr.com/post/614000702484840448/my-prompt-for  
> The prompt, from the game Cards Against Muggles, was "Black card: I got this bruise from ___; White card: using a broom as a dildo"

Harry winced as he took off his pajama shirt, and before he could pull on a new shirt, the thing he had feared happened: Ron caught sight of the bruise stretching halfway across his ribs. Ron hissed in a breath and caught Harry’s elbow. “Oi, Harry, that looks rough. What’d you do? Do we need to go see Pomfrey?”

Harry flinched, and tried to play it off as nothing, by pulling away while he scrambled for an explanation Ron wouldn’t hate. “I, err… I was messing around on my broom yesterday, and I, ah, fell off and landed wrong. No big deal, really.” He grabbed up his shirt and put it on as fast as he could, considering he could barely raise his left arm.

Ron eyed him suspiciously for a moment, then was distracted by his own growling stomach. “If you say so, mate. I’ll see you for breakfast?”

Harry nodded earnestly. “Right behind you.” Harry started to pull on his robes while Ron disappeared downstairs.

~HP~HP~

_Twenty hours earlier_

Harry checked the changing rooms quickly, but no one was interested in Quidditch on a blustery Sunday morning; he was in the clear. He still wasted no time peeling off his robes, and taking down his trousers and boxers (he wasn’t exactly going to risk taking off the rest of his clothes). He had already oiled the tip of his broom before he left the dorms, so it gleamed tantalisingly in the low light of the locker room. Now all he had to do was position it just so…

Lining himself up with the end of a floating broom was harder than he had expected it to be. It kept poking him in one or the other arse cheek, and every time he shifted, trying to get it into the right spot, it slid off the other way. He was starting to think maybe this wasn’t as good an idea as it had seemed the night before, but he _needed_ it, needed something hard and heavy inside him, some days lately it seemed like he could hardly think for how much he craved being _filled_ with- No, even now, here, alone as he did this, he wasn’t going to think about what he really, truly wanted. No good would come of that.

With a sigh, he re-positioned himself, determined to try at least one more time. And like a gift, it worked. The end of his broom pushed into his arse, an unexpected flare of pain mellowing quickly into warm, shivering pleasure.

“Ohhhhh...” Harry didn’t even bother to try to hold in the moan. It felt too good to finally, _finally_ have something inside him. He squirmed a little, the broom shifting slightly in response, and moaned again. He pushed back, needing more and getting it, feeling greedy now. His hips twitched to one side, then the other, up then down, finding all the spots inside him that the wood pressed against.

Harry let his eyes slip closed, and he propped himself up with one hand while the other reached down to wrap around his cock. “Oh, fuck, yeah. So good...” He was hardly aware of the noises and half-words falling out of his mouth, too caught up in the feelings building up inside, the way pleasure was sparking from his arse to his cock, to his fingers and toes and brain.

“Sweet Salazar!” Harry had a split second of thinking the voice was part of his fantasy, but his eyes popped open, and Draco Malfoy really was standing in front of him, holding his own broom. “Potter? What the blazes- oh, Merlin, are you really?”

“Shit!” Harry tried to stand up, and pull up his pants, and cover himself, all without remembering the three feet of wood currently sticking out of him. Naturally, he fell, _hard_ , onto his side on the cold stone floor, knocking the breath out of himself, his broom lurching out of him and clattering to the floor. “Shit, ow.”

Draco snickered. “Really, Potter? Using a broom, of all things?” But as hard as he tried to put his usual sneer into the words, Harry couldn’t help noticing Draco’s eyes locked on his crotch. Experimentally, Harry shifted his hips so he was a bit more on display. Draco licked his lips and prowled closer. “And just what were you thinking about with that big, hard piece of wood in your arse? Or should I say, _who_ were you thinking of?”

Harry whimpered, deciding all in a rush that he was going to be a true Griffindor and take the chance he’d been craving for months, at least. He laid back, spreading his legs so Draco could see everything. He felt breathless for so many different reasons, he thought he might pass out, but Draco was coming closer, and that was better than he could have hoped for. “You.” He could hardly hear himself, so he repeated it a little louder. “You, Draco. I was thinking about you.” He mustered a shred of bravado. “I hope that’s not a problem.”

Judging by the gleam of perfect teeth from the Slytherin, it definitely wasn’t. “Well, then. Perhaps you’d like the real thing that much better?”

Well, that was unexpected. Harry sat up properly and looked Draco over seriously. “Wait. You really mean it?”

Draco licked his lips, suddenly seeming less certain, though his words tried to hide that. “Honestly, the way we’ve been? It’s either this or we kill each other before graduation.” He held himself tightly, not quite able to look at Harry.

Harry was feeling more and more confident by the moment. He stood and sauntered closer to Draco, careful to take small steps so he didn’t fall and embarrass himself again. “Yeah, I think I’ll like this option better.” He leaned in, aiming his lips for Draco’s, but it turned out he didn’t actually have enough confidence to either keep his eyes open or cross the final centimeter separating them.

Fortunately, Draco did have that confidence. His lips pressed, dry and soft, against Harry’s own, and they both let out a quiet noise of pleasure at the spark that jumped between them. Draco pressed his advantage, lips moving enthusiastically, and Harry moaned his appreciation. He pressed his body as close as he could get to the other teen’s, and was thrilled to find Draco as hard as he was. He rocked their hips together, and Draco’s hands grabbed him firmly by the arse cheeks. They moaned into each other’s mouths.

“Harry.” Draco had pulled back just far enough to speak, his breath hot on Harry’s face. “Merlin, Harry. You have no idea how much I want to be inside you.”

Harry groaned and sagged against the blond, feeling like all of his bones had been Charmed out of him. “Yes, that. That sounds… good. Very good.” He blinked, trying to gather his wits a bit, and looked Draco properly in the face. “But not just this once.”

Draco scoffed, but from this close Harry could see the relief too. “And just what do you take me for? Of course not just the once. Now turn around and bend over, let me get a proper look at you.” Harry flushed a little but did as he was told, bracing his hands low on the wall. “Mm, yes, very nice.” Draco’s hands trailed down his back and over his hips, then grabbed his cheeks and spread them. “Fuck, your arse is gorgeous. And already all oiled up for me. Oh, damn...” He let go of Harry, but only far enough to undo his own robes and trousers, and push all that fabric out of the way. And then he had one hand on Harry’s hip, and there was something blunt (but so much warmer than the broom handle) prodding at his needy hole, and Harry sucked in a desperate breath (this was really happening, he was really losing his virginity in the locker room, to the person he actually wanted-), then let it out on a moan that got louder as Draco pushed in and in and in… “ _Harry _….” Draco sounded just as wrecked as Harry felt.__

__Draco paused when he was all the way in, and they both panted hard for a moment. Harry couldn’t help a whimper. “Dra- Draco. Oh, God, so good. Please, I need- Please, move!” He pulled partway out, and thrust in _hard_ , dragging a groan of pure pleasure out of Harry. “Yesss… Do it! Give it to me!” _ _

__The next few minutes were lost in a haze of pleasure and _rightness_ , of moans and groans and the slap of flesh on flesh. Too soon, Harry felt it building up in him, bigger and fuller than anything he’d felt while wanking. He hardly even wanted to touch his cock, wanting both to make this last, and also to feel it fully just like this, like all of the pleasure was flowing into him from Draco._ _

__“Ungh!” Draco’s rhythm started to falter. “Fuck, Harry, so close, I’m gonna-” He broke off with a wordless shout, shoving as deep into Harry as he could go and filling him with liquid heat. Harry lost his battle with control, fingers and toes curling in as it seemed his whole body exploded with fireworks._ _

__“Ooh, mm...” Harry was barely aware of the noises he made, and even less so of the amount of time that had passed. He just knew he was sitting half on the floor, half curled up in Draco’s lap, ear and cheek resting on Draco’s chest and Draco’s hand running through his hair. “That… wow, I had no idea it would be that good. Mmm.”_ _

__Draco chuckled softly, the sound more felt than heard. “And we’re just getting started. It’s going to get even better.”_ _

__Harry hummed absently in reply, still a little hazy, and played vaguely with one of the buttons on Draco’s robes. “So… I guess this means we’re boyfriends now?” A thought hit him, and he cringed. “Oh, Merlin! Ron’s never going to talk to me again!”_ _

__Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him as close as he possibly could. “Which would you rather have, him talking to you or me shagging you?” Harry clutched his arms even closer, and Draco let out a smug chuckle. “That’s what I thought.”_ _


End file.
